


Erotica book club??

by JenChevez



Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey - Freeform, Crack, Erotica book club, Hatake finds a porn buddy, kids these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenChevez/pseuds/JenChevez
Summary: In which Hatake Kakashi finds a young girl and learns what she is reading... is not meant for kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking of how cute it would be if Kakashi would find a miniature him that loves to read porn. And this came along.
> 
> Also I put underage because she is 10. And a 10 year old reading erotica isn't really normal... but then again I started reading historical romances at 13 tehe. And there's an exert to 50 Shades of Grey in this. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto (but wouldn't that be awesome to) nor 50 Shades of Grey
> 
> PPS: Your probably wondering how a 10 year old seems 15. It's probably because she seems so mature. I get told I'm in my mid 30s all the time because of the way I act... Although im only 24 v.v

Hatake Kakashi had just left the Memorial stone. A daily ritual on his part, when he crosses the bridge, that he always treads in the early morning, he sees her again. A girl, with long brown hair tied in a high bun. She look like your very average female. Nothing really distinguishable about her. Brown hair, brown eyes. A bit pale maybe for a kunoichi. Yet she sits cross legged against the bridge railings every day reading a book with a grin on her face. So what does every curious Shinobi do? He stops right next to her.

  
“Hello shinobi-san? How can I help you?” She asks, not even looking up from her book. ‘I wonder what’s so interesting about it?’ “I was wondering what you’re reading?” he glances at the cover, it’s nothing eye catching but a dark binding and what looks to be a tie. “It’s called 50 Shades of Grey. Have you heard of it?” She finally looks up smiling. “Also you can sit next to me if you like. I’m sure you’re tired, being up so early and all.” He shakes his head no, then shrugs.

The silver haired Shinobi sits down next to the girl and pulls our his usual orange bound porn graphic novel, this one being Icha Icha Violence. “I can’t say I have heard of it kid. What’s it about?” “Hmmm, how about I’ll let you read my favorite passage, if you let me read yours.” She says with a devious grin.

  
He looks at her blinking slowly. Not many people want to read a book like this. Especially not in public. But if he let her read it, maybe she’ll run off screaming from embarrassment. He smiles giving his trademark eye crinkle and sadistic smile under his mask. He flips through the book and turns it to quite a very steamy chapter and hands it to her. She doing the same for him. He glances down at the book she gave him and begins to read the passage.

  
“ _At the touch of leather, I quiver and gasp. He walks around me again, trailing the crop around the middle of my body. On his second circuit, he suddenly flicks the crop, and it hits me underneath my behind … against my sex … The shock runs through me, and it’s the sweetest, strangest, hedonistic feeling … My body convulses at the sweet, stinging bite. My nipples harden and elongate from the assault, and I moan loudly, pulling on my leather cuffs.”_

  
He looks up from the passage with wide eyes. The girls head is still down, her face beat red but with a smile on her lips. She chuckles “So do you like it shinobi-san? Your novel certainly is...” She says looking up. “Well written, literary gold, a work of a genius?” He says with a grin. “I was going to say arousing but that certainly works as well. And it seems this author is going to have a new fan soon.”

She giggles as she looks at his dumbfounded face. “Not exactly what most people say, but most people don’t read this anyhow.” She shakes her head “I suppose not. Though you certainly are comfortable with it shinobi-san” “ Please call me Hatake. It’s the least I can do for indulging in your… novel.” He stares at the page in thought. “Maybe I should look into this book as well.”

“ Oh good Hatake-san, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She beams at him and hands him his book. “ My name is Akimi Fujimura. It’s nice to meet you.” She reaches out taking her book back and starts standing up and stretches. “ Well Hatake-san, I guess I’ll see you around. I’m off to class.” “You too Fujimura-kun. Wait.. class? Aren’t you like.. fifteen??” he utters in disbelief ‘please tell me she is.’

“Hahaha your funny Hatake-san. No I’m graduating the academy this year.” She raises her eyebrow a smile still on her face. “Oh so you’re twelve then. And congratulations, I’m sure you work hard.” He smiles with his eyes, his body a bit stiff. ‘Reading porn at twelve… that’s kind of early isn’t it?’

  
“Twleve?? No Hatake-san I’m ten years old.” She giggles at him, her eyes full of mischief and warmth. “T…ten!! What are you doing reading a novel like that kid!?” He says exasperated . “Well Hatake-san, I figured as a kunoichi in training, I’d have to learn about this stuff sometime right? So why not start at a young age. I started reading these at eight years old. And I do like them, though some words are confusing... That’s why I have a dictionary at home.” Akimi rambles trying to explain.

“How did you even get ahold of this kind of book… no.. never mind.. I don’t want to know.. it’s probably illegal isn’t it??” he pinches the bridge of his nose and slowly stands up. ‘Not even Naruto would do something like this.’  
“It is not! I did pay for it! I.. just used a henge is all…” She puffs up defensively. “Now I have to get to class or I’m gonna be late. And Iruka-sensei will get mad.” “Alright.. alright kid.” He rolls his eyes and reaches out and pats her head. “Get going. I’ll see you later.”

“Really Hatake-san?! Maybe next time you can let me borrow your book and I’ll let you borrow mine. Kinda…”she snaps her fingers and gasps.”Kinda like a book club for people who read porn.”

“It is not porn. It is a historical romance.. without much plot.” He pouts. “Uh huh...if you say so Hatake-san. Well goodbye! See you next time and don’t forget your porn!” She laughs and takes off running towards the academy.

********  
Kakashi lands in the window of the Hokages office. “Hatake-kun good timing. I’m here to give you your genin team” Sarutobi smiles as Kakashi twitches. ‘Oh crap… knowing me I’ll have horrible luck.’ Sarutobi pushes three folders towards him. And the first name he sees is Akimi Fujimura. And he begins to laugh ‘Or maybe not.’


End file.
